This invention relates to a protective encasement for machine tools, that are dangerous and can cause injury such as packaging and labelling machines. The protective encasement is made up of two parts, one fixed and the other movable, each part being composed of a profile having a structure which can incorporate and protect control components and safety circuits from the environment. The contacts, components and safety devices which provide active and passive protection from the machine tools.
Accidents, such as injuries to hand, arms, eyes etc., to people employed on machine tools have led professional organizations and governments to impose on manufacturers regulations concerning complex individual and collective protection apparatus. Due to the variety of operations that may be performed by a single type of machine, each type of protection becomes an individual embodiment which creates a handicap from the point of view of cost.